


The Big Bang Theory

by Sivan325



Series: Community: Great_Tales - Challenges [2]
Category: Leverage, Person of Interest (TV), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Community: great_tales, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, challenge 201: Three Fandoms walk into a bar, not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friend in need is a friend indeed. Hardison is glad to have two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Bang Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Loser or the Leverage or Person of Interest, I'm just playing.

"It was awesome work we all did yesterday." Jensen excitedly said.

"Are you sure that he received the email?" Finch asked them.

"I'm sure, he even opened the link that was added and signed that he'll be at the convention, and after all I don't believe that he'll miss it in the world." Jensen rumbled.

"Where did you send him?" Hardison asked with curious.

"Well… as you ask this way… I sent him to Baby Con, while he believes that he is walking straight to Brains & Computers Con." Finch replied as he grinned.

"That's evil man, I'm glad to have friends like you." Hardison thanked them.

"The same Hardison, we are here whenever you need us," Jensen told him and then he asked Pinch, "Am I right Finch?"

"You are right; after all, we all do the same thing with different teams." Finch replied.

\--

_Baby Con…_

Chaos walked inside the con, waiting to see peoples like him with computers sharing the knowledge they have; hacking that they might did, but he certainly didn't expect to be in that thing.

Babies crying, screaming filling the air, and no computers in sight, only mothers holding their babies.

Chaos sat on the chair and placed the laptop on the tiny table and checked the email again. 

He simply fell into the trap.

"I know that it was you Hardison and I'll make you pay for it, I swear in God that I'll do it." Chaos swore.


End file.
